Light
by aprilgirl01
Summary: Spera Okenwitz is no different than any other child in District Two- bloodthirsty, strong, and talented. Except for one thing- she is the tribute for the 70th Hunger Games. The Games change you- they make you see things in another light, but is that light really any better?
1. The Reaping

Ch. 1- The Reaping

I wake up on one of the academy's stiff cots. As always, my back is cramped from the hard bedframe, but a few minutes of stretching relaxes it quickly. I glance at the clock. The time reads 6:45. That's half an hour until the other girls wake up. I glance at my fellow fifteen year olds, making sure none of them are awake, and tiptoe out of the room.

I open the door to the training room and slip inside. The room is empty. Perfect. Of course, nobody would care if I was in there anyway. Even the trainers know not to mess with me. At fifteen, I'm deadly at hand-to-hand combat. My sword skills are quite good to. Anyway, I don't like training in front of everyone. That's why I come in early. That way, when the training room is open, I spend my time on survival skills, not fighting techniques. Not that I don't fight in public or anything. Fights in the academy are as common as dirt. Whatever. I roll the grip of a spear in my hands, and turn on the robotic stimulator. Immediately, the dummies come alive, and begin to rush me. I slash and slash at them. If they were real tributes, they'd all be dead, but the dummies are indestructible. So I fight for a while, then turn off the stimulator. I go to the wrestling station, and go one on one with a dummy. The dummy taps out as I apply pressure to its larynx. The dummies don't tap out often, but they always do with me. The time reads 7:05. Ten minutes! I run back into my cot and pretend I've been asleep the whole time.

As always, when the alarm sounds, I am the first one out of bed. All the girls in my bunk room assemble, as usual, in the forefront of the bunk, but the atmosphere of the place is different. More stressed. But of course it is. I'd forgotten. Today is Reaping Day.

We all change into our Reaping dresses. Mine goes down past my knees and is a deep wine color. Every kid in District Two in between the ages of twelve and eighteen is somewhere in this building, which we call the academy. It's like a boarding school, except its mandatory. And along with math and science, we learn knives and swords. After my L.A. class is my edible plants class. Some in the district say its overkill to have an entire boarding school to train for the games, since so few kids get picked, but the capitol doesn't mind, since fifty percent of us will end up in the Peacekeepers force. I'm fifteen, so I've been here for three years.

It is a calm sound, the sound of nine hundred pairs of feet all pounding in the same rhythm. Every single kid in the academy who is of age walks together to the square were the Reaping takes place. It's supposed to signify unity of our district. Eventually, we split up by gender, then again by age. I end up in the middle of everyone, next to some other fifteen year olds, including a really obnoxious girl named Finke. She takes tesserae even though she doesn't have to. She can't wait to take her place in the games. She has told every single girl here that this year is her year. I really hope she is wrong.

Our escort, a capitol lady named Lisk dressed in a slinky, shiny green gown, mounts the stage along with our seven living victors. "Happy Hunger Games!" she says, continuing with a signature "Ladies first!" In some odd way, I'm hoping the tribute is me. "And our brave, courageous female tribute is….. Finke Weatherworth!"

Finke saunters up to the stage with a triumphant look on her face. Well, being the only one in the entire district who takes tesserae does really put the odds in her favor. "Any volunteers?" Lisk asks, grinning, "going once, going twice,-" and before I know what I'm doing, my legs are propelling me forward at a crazy speed.

"I volunteer!" I scream, sounding as dangerous and confident as I've always dreamed I would, "I volunteer as tribute!"

The first thing I process is Finke glaring at me like I just crushed her hopes and dreams. Well, maybe I had. Not that I minded really. Finke always acts so tough, but really, I know twelve year olds who can take her down with all sorts of weapons. Except a club. She is deadly with a club.

"Wonderful!" says Lisk, "I believe we have a volunteer! What is your name?" she addresses me.

"Spera Okenwitz." I say.

"Marvelous." Lisk continues, "But more excitement to come! Now we must pick a brave, selfless male to represent District Two! And our male tribute is... Ficere Marshal!"

A small, sandy-haired twelve year old mounts the stage. Before Lisk can even ask for volunteers, a burly eighteen year old with jet black hair ambles forward. "I volunteer as tribute!" He screams. When Lisk asks his name, he answers "Pesik Woodenspile."

I know Pesik. His best weapon is a machete, but he is good with small swords as well. His big issue is that, no matter who his opponent is, he can't catch them. He's extremely out of shape, and everyone knows that's because of his stash of junk food that could keep all of District Twelve fed for a month. Okay, slight exaggeration there. But no matter what diet the trainers put him on, he binges on his stash anyway. He hides it so well though, nobody can confiscate it.

I bet ten to one he dies in the bloodbath.


	2. Goodbyes

Ch. 2- Goodbyes

We exit the stage to a huge round of applause. We are each shown into a room, and as soon as I sit down on my couch, the door opens and my entire family comes in. My mom, dad, older brother Tasb, he's nineteen, and my younger sister Myerc, she's eight. Since I'm at the academy, I don't see them that often during the year, but I still love them.

"I'm so proud of you!" my mom exclaims, hugging me, "I don't have any doubts you will win."

"Yes," my dad continues, "You have what it takes. Just stick with the career pack, but don't make any friends. You will have to kill them eventually."

I nod and we all hug, and tell each other we love each other. And it's true. I'll miss them all. But I don't have time to think about it. The door bursts open, and in comes Finke Weatherworth. Not skipping a beat, she slaps me across the face. I grab her arm, and put her into an arm lock called a chicken wing. She taps out, and I slowly release her. Her face is bright purple. "You'll pay for this!" she hisses, and she struts out the door.

In come friends from the academy, and they all give me survival tips, hugs, and 'good lucks'. And every one of them gives me something to use as my district token. It's procedure at the academy. If you feel that you have a friend going into the games, you give them a token. I am so grateful for them. Then, one more visitor comes. An unexpected one. Pesik's little brother, Varbe. He's fifteen, my age. He looks me square in the eyes, and says, "Look, I don't expect you to lay down your life for Pesik, but please, try not to kill him yourself."

I'm shocked. I'd never kill my district partner! Not unless it comes down to the final two. Then, well, I'll just make sure that doesn't happen. I give my word to Varbe, and he leaves. I sit down on my bed, and sift through the district tokens. I decide on one that my best friend, Napi Smith, gave me. It's a small, thin, gold ring with a tiny silver design of swirls. It's also embedded with three small diamond stones. On the inside, in miniscule letters, is the word _friends_. Two hours later, I get called for dinner.


	3. tributes and costumes

Ch. 3- Tributes and Costumes

There is an elaborate, silk, white table cloth with a feast on it. Cheese that melts in your mouth, fruits I've never heard of before, sweet buns, supper tender steaks and chickens, the meal is so good, I don't even realize who is at the table until I've stuffed myself full to the brim. When I look up from my plate, I see seven familiar faces, along with Pesik and Lisk. I recognize them as victors, with Enobaria and Brutus among them. As the meal finishes, Brutus stands up. The room goes dead silent. Brutus says, "Well, a new year of tributes. Let's see what you can do."

I stand up quickly. "Well," I begin, "I can take down almost anyone in hand to hand combat, and my weapon is a sword. I know edible plants as well as I know my name. I can make a good fire from cloth and damp branches. My weakness is that I'm rather small for my age, and my aim isn't too good." Enobaria nods, and Brutus looks impressed.

Pesik stands up. "Um, I can work close contact with weapons well. I am actually quite a good stalker. My weakness is that I'm not too fast."

Enobaria says, "Okay. I'm going to be blunt here. Pesik, I have my doubts about you, but your physical strength will be an outstanding asset. Spera, if you team up with the other careers, you can win these games, just use your head and don't get cocky."

After dinner, we all crowd around the TV to watch the reapings. One had no volunteers this year. That's quite unusual. Three looks really weak. I could easily take out the girl from Four, although the boy might be an issue. Five, Six, the boy in Six might be a problem. Seven, Eight, nothing. Nine is usually quite boring, but this year, a little girl gets reaped. Before she can even mount the stage, two girls volunteer for her at the exact same time. It causes quite an issue, but eventually one of the girls is chosen. It seems all three girls are sisters. Ten is boring, but the girl from Eleven looks tough. Not unbeatable, though. A twelve year old from Twelve gets picked. Nobody volunteers.

The next morning, Pesik wakes me up early, telling me we are in the capitol! We race to the windows and peer out. And the colors! Vibrant shades of pinks, yellows, greens, purples, and every other colors. The crowds cheer and scream as we enter. It is at that moment I decide on my strategy. I can't appear desperate or weak in the slightest, so I harden my stare, and turn away from the window.

Soon after that, we pull up to a huge building called the training center. Since we're District Two, we get floor two. Okay, I get that. We are herded off into the hands of our respective prep teams.

My prep team is composed of three ladies. The first one, Trixie, has bubblegum pink hair and eyes, and dyed purple skin. She is tall and lanky, and looks like an oversized chameleon. Pixie, the second lady, has blond hair and brown eyes that look natural. But every single part of her skin is covered in gold tattoos in a pattern of arrows. Just looking at her pudgy figure makes me dizzy. Third is Mixie. Her corkscrew curls are striped in every color of the rainbow. One of her eyes is black, the other is blue. She has a thin figure, and is very petite. Her skin is dark, except for a huge rainbow tattoo on her right forearm. I find the trio to be disgusting and their fashion to be overkill, but they do know how to prep, so I don't really hate them. They wax my body, and smooth me down with about fifty different creams. The process is very vain, as are the three of them. When they are finished, I look at myself in the mirror, and I'm amazed. My jet black hair falls gently around my shoulders, not in its usual severe ponytail. My pale skin shines, and my cheeks are rosy. Huh. I'm not used to this look, but it isn't half bad. Finally, Trixie, Pixie, and Mixie leave, and my stylist comes in. She is not at all what I expected. Her name, I discover, is Whippany. She is tall and willowy, with bronze skin and brown hair that cascades down her back in ringlets. At first, I don't see how her fashion looks anything like that of the capitol, but then I see a patch of pale skin on her left palm. She dyed her skin bronze. It's not atrocious, but unnecessary. I look at her eyes and I see silver flecks in them. Not too bad.

"Well Spera," Whippany begins, "let's talk about your costume for the tribute parade. District Two. Masonry. Let's see what we can do." She tells me to strip, pulling out an assortment of colored spray paints. I glare at her, but I do as she says. Alternating between cans, Whippany covers my body in paint. Then she pulls an oddly shaped dress out of a bag. I step into it, and I recognize what I see. I look like of the pickaxes we use to mine stone. I'm underwhelmed. I thought this lady was supposed to help me make a first impression! But a maniacal glint in her eye tells me she has some tricks up her sleeve. "Don't complain," she says, "You will see."

I meet up with the other tributes in the huge stable underneath the training center. We all mount our chariots. As One rolls out, I see what is special about our costumes. They aren't identical, but they definitely go together. Pesik is a hunk of stone, and when we sit next to each other, my axe goes right into his costume. I can see in the big screen that it looks like I am chopping him to pieces. Pesik doesn't look too thrilled, but I love it. I acknowledge the crowd, but I make sure it is obvious that I am not 'cute' or 'flirty'. My angle is aloof, hard, and tough. I see my face, and my face is serene, just like I want. Nobody can read my expression. Perfect.


	4. Training

Ch. 4- Training

We watch the recaps on the TV. I wonder if I look too cruel, but Enobaria assures me I'm fine.

The next morning, I find an outfit laid out for me. I pin a big cloth 2 on my back, and head down for breakfast. After a light breakfast of the best eggs I've ever had, I head down with Pesik to the training room.

We are the first ones there. As tributes trickle in, I size each of them up. The only ones I'm concerned about are the boys from Four and Six and the girl from Eleven. I mean, I could easily take them, but they are the only ones who pose any threat at all. We are released, and I immediately head out to the knife booth. Knives are not my strong suit, but I can handle one. The girl from Eight is there as well. It's obvious to me that she has never handled a knife before, or probably any other weapons. When she sees me, she scampers to the edible plants station. I can see her get them all wrong. She won't last a day in the arena.

Over a period of two days, I work every station in the room. The training room at the academy is much more extensive. Wow. I eat lunch with One and Four, since they will most likely be my allies in the arena. As I expected, my only issue will be the boy from District Four. But on the second day, he accidently lets something slip. He is afraid of fire. Now I know I can beat him.

On the third day, we still train in the morning, but the atmosphere is tense. Lunch is a quiet affair. Then, at one on the dot, a bell rings. The boy from District One, Azure, stands up and flounces out of the room. Fifteen minutes later, another one rings, and the girl from One, Jewel, leaves. A third bell rings, and Pesik leaves. A fourth bell and it's my turn. I fix my features to be an impassive mask, and leave.

The gamamakers aren't bored yet, that's the good thing about being District Two, and so I know the odds are in my favor. I go to the sword station and begin whipping the weapon around, so fast you can't see the blade. Not even a blur. In a matter of seconds, all ten dummies lie in shreds on the floor. I bow and leave.

"How do you think you did?" Brutus asks Pesik and me, as we enter our suite.

"I did amazing." Pesik brags, "I threw weights."

Brutus smirks, and I can tell he doesn't like Pesik. So I speak up.

"I'm not sure. I did some sword work, but everything is in proportion." I say. I actually think I did amazing, but I'm not going to say that.

"Good, you two," Enobaria says, "the gamemakers like shows of strength and power." But by the look she gives Pesik, she thinks he's pathetic as well. "Now let's go see the scores."

The whole team gathers around the screen. Both from One get 9. Pesik gets a 7. Kind of sad for a career. My heart rises to my throat as they flash my picture along with a number 10! Everyone is slapping me on the back and giving me congratulations except for Pesik. But no time for him now. Horace, the boy from Four, gets a nine, while his district partner, Levan, gets an eight. Five gets 6s. The boy from Six, whose name is Sylvester, gets a 7. I guess he isn't that much of a threat after all. I don't see too much that is special, although the girl from Nine, Sylvia, manages an 8. The girl in Eleven, named Petunia, gets a 9. I'll have to take her out in the bloodbath. Both from Twelve get 4s. And that's it.

Later, I grab a sheet of paper and copy down everything about each tribute that I can remember. And it looks like this:

Boy 1- Azure, score 9 Girl 1- Jewel, score 9

Boy 3- Trink, score 4 Girl 3- Wisp, score 3

Boy 4- Horace, score 9 Girl 4- Levan, score 8

Boy 5- Garland, score 6 Girl 5- Vinnia, score 6

Boy 6- Sylvester, score 7 Girl 6- Kaitlyn, score 4

Boy 7- Wesby, score 3 Girl 7- Hanah, score 6

Boy 8- Charland, score 5 Girl 8- Bolt, score 3

Boy 9- Zoria, score 4 Girl 9- Sylvia, score 8

Boy 10- Raymond, score 3 Girl 10- Honey, score 4

Boy 11- Regan, score 2 Girl 11- Petunia, score 9

Boy 12- Coal, score 4 Girl 12- Tubre, score 4

That's it. I don't bother writing down District Two. Not that it's a surprise or anything, but I score better than everyone else.


	5. Interviews

Ch. 5- Interviews

The next day is all about interviews. Tomorrow I will be lifted into an arena.

Enobaria coaches me first. "Okay," she begins, "so, what's your angle?"

"Hard," I tell her, "disciplined, but also a little 'hard to get'. Pleasant with the capitol and somewhat with my alliance, but not with the other tributes."

Enobaria nods her approval. We spend the next two hours going through every single question known to mankind. I have to answer them all perfectly. And I do. After lunch, I meet with Lisk, who drills me on conduct for another two hours. Apparently I don't know how to walk right. Then, I am placed into my prep teams' hands. They make me up exquisitely, but the real fun comes when Whippany enters with my outfit.

"I hope you like it," Whippany says, and motions me to step into some kind of dress.

I do, and then glance at myself in the mirror. My dress is a silver-grey color, tight at the top with a thin waist and skirt that looks like a frilly umbrella. The bottom layer of the skirt is a white mesh, then a light silver silk, a dark grey tarp, and this silver-grey velvet on top. The top of it is made of velvet as well, and very tight. It drives me crazy, because I can barely lift my arms in it, no less throw a punch. But I have to admit, it looks ravishing. My dark hair cascades down my back in loose curls. It frames my face. I have very pale silver eye shadow on, and a lot of blush. My lips are a dark red, and my eyes lined in jet black. My reflection, for the first time of my life, takes my breath away.

Pesik wears a very striking suit. It's black and blue, with a high, stiff collar and tails. I catch him staring at my dress, though he quickly averts his eyes as I glare at him. The two of us head down to the room behind the stage where the interviews will take place. Along with the other twenty two tributes, we line up in order of our districts, girl-boy order. As the girl from district two, I go third. For the meantime, I sit sandwiched in between Azure and Pesik. The curtain opens to a thunderous applause. Long time host of the games, Caesar Flickerman, greets the audience. Every year Caesar dresses in a different color. This year, his color is bright yellow, making my eyes hurt. The girl from District One is always first, so Jewel flounces onto the stage. Her gown is a rosy pink floral design that is very low cut. I swear, by the time her three minutes are up, every teenage boy in the capitol wants to kiss her.

Azure plays to a very smart angle, rather unusual for a career tribute. When his timer buzzes and he exits to a huge applause, I stand and walk toward the front of the stage.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, Spera Okenwitz of District Two!" says Caesar, and when the crowd quiets down, he says, "Well Spera, the crowd is very intrigued about you. Fifteen is rather young to volunteer isn't it?"

"Well," I say, "I don't know what others believe, but I know that I am ready, no matter what my age may be." I fix him with an icy gaze, then turn and wink at the audience, which makes them go wild.

"Alright Spera. I'll give you that. But then you got the highest training score! How did that happen?"

"All I can say is that I may be on the young side for serious contenders, but don't you dare count me out. Apparently the gamemakers recognized that, so they gave me the score I deserve."

Caesar nods. It's obvious he is dying to get more personal information. "Is there a special boy at home?"

That one almost does crack my icy resolve. "No, I train night and day, so the boys are more intimidated than attracted."

Caesar smiles. "One last question Spera. Why do you want to win?"

I remember Lisk asking me that in our training, so I already know my answer. "I want to win for a few reasons. I want to win for my district, for my family, but also because I have been training my whole life, and I can't just let all of that go to waste."

I want to add 'also, because I am better than everyone here,' but that won't get me allies. So when the buzzer goes off, I smile serenely at Caesar, wink at the crowd again to crack any tension, and return back to my seat.

The rest of the interviews fly by, with only a few sticking out in my mind. Pesik plays it very cocky, but gets red-faced and flustered when Caesar brings up his 7 in training. Wisp, the girl from three, is serene and almost divine, whereas Horace, the boy from Four, is very brutal and blustery. Sylvia, the girl from Nine, is determined and definitely plays up the eight she received from training. Regan, the boy from Eleven who scored a two, the lowest anyone has scored in five years, acts weak, but not scared, which convinces me that he is more of a threat than he seems. Coal, the boy from Twelve, wraps things up by accusing the capitol of ruining his life. He's not going to last long. Ending with the anthem and a last round of applause, we all return to our rooms for one last night before the games begin.

As I shower before bed (I've never seen such a complicated shower in my life), I do something I hadn't done since before the Reaping. I think of my family. My parents will be proud, and Tasb will be impressed, but I wonder about Myerc. I know I will have to kill in the arena, but I don't want her to see her sister turn into a monster. But then my Games training kicks in, and a voice in my head tells me to go to sleep so I am well rested. I bet I am the only tribute who sleeps at all that night.


	6. Prep

Ch. 6- Prep

I rise as late as possible, and, after a few minutes of stretching, still in my nightclothes, go down for breakfast. There I don't find any food, and I am instead escorted to a chamber that leads to a hovercraft that I mount. Whippany is there, and she hands me a plate of pancakes and eggs and a glass of water. I down it all, then am given my tribute outfit. I examine it, and it seems to be: A black shirt made of sheer, waterproof material, with a loose v neck, a small, red, slicker to go on top, and a pair of black running pants that go halfway down my shins. Close toed white slip-on shoes with, upon further inspection, running treads. Lastly, white cotton socks that go halfway up my calves, ending where my pants end.

Whippany examines everything, and says, "I would say this outfit is both a blessing and a curse. The top is great for wet weather, though the sock will soon get heavy with water. The socks are great for cold, but the pants may make you freeze. The pants are wonderful for running and warm weather, though. And if you have to swim, the shoes will fall off, but they are pretty good for running."

We sit in silence for a while. A lady comes in to inject my tracker, but I've had so many vaccinations, I barely feel the needle go in. I make sure to drink all my water, though not too fast, and then the command comes in for me to board the launch pad. As the glass is closing around me, Whippany suddenly says, "Good luck, Spera." Then, she is gone.

I am in darkness for about ten seconds, then I rise out into the open and I feel the air on my face. The sun isn't too bright, which confuses me. Then I have to tell myself to snap out of it. I have been waiting for this for fifteen years. It's time.


	7. Cornicopia- the Games, day 1

Ch. 7- Cornucopia (the games day one)

I have sixty seconds. I blink and find myself face to face with Pesik. I look closer, and see that each tribute is a foot away from their district partner. We are all spread out in a huge circle, with the cornucopia in the center. The supplies are randomly scattered around it, getting thicker as they get closer to the center of the horn. The sky is in a pink sunset, which is odd, since it is almost midday. On the outside of the tribute circle, is a rushing stream that I say is about three feet deep, although it looks only two. At least one tribute will drown in that. Beyond that is a strip of desert about two meters long. Bad for concealment. Then a line of pine trees that is very dense and looks hard to penetrate. Beyond that, I see tall trees, perfect for climbing. That stretches for as long as I can see, but I can hear waterfalls in the distance. My time is half up, so I focus on the supplies at the cornucopia. Obviously, I will be heading there for the bloodbath. I see one solitary sword about twenty meters away. If I wasn't a career, I wouldn't dream of getting it, but I am, so I will. Just then, the gong sounds.

The rush that follows is indescribable. I dash to the sword and grab it as a knife goes whizzing past my cheek. I turn to see Tubre, the girl from Twelve, running at me. What a fool. I run at her and slam into her full force. The impact knocks her to the ground. I go in for the death blow, but a short spear beats me to it. Horace is on the other end of the spear. I turn on him, but he shouts, "Just helping out an ally! You take this side, I'll take the other."

"Deal!" I yell back, but he's already gone. I turn around to see Raymond from Ten rushing me, aiming for a pack behind me. I stick my sword out right in front of him, blade side to him. He can't stop himself in time, so he runs right into the blade and collapses. I grab the best looking bag I can find. I'll inspect it later. Vinnia, the girl from Five, is trying to escape from the horn unnoticed, where she had been hiding. I slam her upside the jaw, then slash her across the chest and face. She crumples to the ground. It's been five minutes, and my kill list is already up to two. I prey Myerc isn't watching.

As the last tributes either fall or disappear through the pines, I walk over to Horace, who has joined up with Azure, Jewel, and Pesik, but not Levin, oddly enough. We nod to each other, and turn our separate ways to inspect the supplies. There are no tributes left in sight now, but tonight we will go hunting. Just then, the cannons begin to sound. One, two, three… I count ten in all. Thirteen left to kill. Jewel comes over to me and we sift through a large pack together. Supplies are divided up, and after about three hours, the sky is still the same color as it was when the games started. I see that the sun has moved though. Judging by how much it's moved, I'd say its dusk. To confirm my suspicions, the anthem begins to play. Then, faces show.

First to appear is Wisp, the girl from Three. Then Vinnia and Garland from Five. So, all six careers made it. The next faces are Sylvester from six and Wesby from Seven. Charland and Bolt from Eight, and Zoria from Nine. Raymond and Tubre close everything up. The anthem plays again, and the sky goes blank. Except for the never ending sunset.

I think of all the fallen tributes. Just one hour ago, they all had hopes of winning the games, their friends and families back home believed in them. But I don't have time to think like that. If my fellow careers see any signs of weakness on my face, they will kill me in an instant.

We pack up our weapons for hunting. "Where's Levin?" I ask Horace.

His face goes cold, and he says, "Levin deserted us."

I nod sympathetically and we head out.

The splash across the stream and trudge over the dessert. My socks get heavy, and I remember Whippany's words. "Let's take off our socks." I say. There is a murmur of agreement, and off go the socks. We continue and when we get to the pine trees, everyone turns to me. I realize that Horace didn't bring his spear. Along with Jewel and Azure, he only has a knife. Pesik has a crossbow, so my weapon, my sword, is the only one suitable for cutting through the thick growth. I spot a place that has already been broken into, and begin slashing through the brush. We emerge on the other side almost unscathed except for some minor scratches. The temperature has begun to drop, so the socks go back on. Then, Jewel says,

"Wait." She cocks her head, listening for something. Then I hear it. The sizzling of a fire pit. Silently, the two of us begin to glide forward, and the rest follow our lead. Jewel holds up a hand, and we all stop abruptly. Twenty feet in front of us, concealed by bushes, little Trink of District Three is warming his hands by a campfire. Pesik hands Azure the crossbow, and Azure aims for the boy's head. A cannon tells us the arrow has found its mark. The five of us turn away and continue heading into the trees.

The next time, it's Horace who finds the tribute. One hour after we find Trink, Horace silently gestures to a tree above us. Sleeping in it is Kaitlyn, from Six. She isn't very high, but then again, she is a large girl, so I don't know if the branches above could hold her. Horace scales the branches and silently slits her throat. Another cannon fires.

I could keep going all night long, but Pesik, Jewel, and Azure all want to rest. So we call it a night, and we head back to the cornucopia.

I am put on the first guard with Horace we don't talk at all, and I'm relieved when our two hour shift is over. I shift in and out of a dreamless sleep for four hours. Then, I'm put on guard with Azure for another two hours. Then four more hours of rest. We all rouse then, and I realize that even though the sky is stuck in sunset mode, it does seem to be getting lighter and darker as the hours move. We head out to hunt tributes, but we don't get anything all day. In that time, I come to know Jewel well, but Azure barely says a thing all day. I count who is left. Obviously Jewel, Azure, Pesik, Horace and me, but also Levan. Hanah from Seven is also alive, along with Sylvia from Eight and Honey from Nine. Both Regan and Petunia from Eleven, and also Coal from Twelve. That's half of us alive. And eleven more must die for me to get home.


	8. Arena days 2-3

Ch. 8- Arena days 2 and 3

I can hear the water rushing even before we see it. There haven't been deaths in over twenty four hours, and the audience is longing for blood thirst. I scream for everyone to grab as much supplies as they can. I end up holding two packs, a row of knives, and three swords. Then we all run to the horn and scramble to climb on. Just as the last of us (Azure) is securely on the horn, the water from what I assume were the waterfalls I heard earlier rushes onto the plain. The stream overflows, and we all get sprayed with a foamy blast. I think of my red rain jacket and I hike it up over my face. The others follow my lead. I hear a cannon mixed in with the constant spray of water. _One_ _more down, _I think to myself.

The water finally settles down. It seeps into the ground at a rate much faster than normal, and I'm soaked. Then again, we all are. Pesik quiets us, and the anthem plays. Then faces appear. Trink and Kaitlyn appear, but Coal does as well. So, that puts Twelve out of the running as well. Day three in the arena has begun.

We sit on the grass around the cornucopia, scraping grass and dirt out of our mouths and wringing water out of our clothes. By this point, everything is so dirty and waterlogged that it barely serves a purpose anyway, but hey, weak covering is better than no covering at all.

"So, should we be dividing up our rations?" Horace asks, a few hours later.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Pesik says, so we do. And we each end up with a nice amount of stuff, enough to last us each four days on our own. In the midst of our dividing, a silver parachute floats down. Our first gift from sponsors! Jewel eagerly tears into it, and we find one of District Four's telltale green loaves of bread, and five apples. We eat the apples, and give the bread to Horace to preserve. It is his district, after all.

"Let's get some sleep," Azure suggests, "we can go tribute hunting tomorrow."

That sounds like a good idea, and we are all so tired from the tsunami wave, we murmur in agreement and settle down to rest, putting Horace and Azure on watch. I'm drifting off into a daze when I hear a piercing scream.

The first thing I do is pull out a knife, and I can see Jewel and Pesik do that as well. Horace and Azure are nowhere in sight. Wait, there is a body on the ground. Azure is lying face down on the ground, a knife stuck in his back. My head whips around fast enough to see Horace's thick frame disappearing through the pines. With all of our remaining supplies, save our weapons. A cannon sounds, and I know Azure is beyond saving. Pesik and I turn away to give Jewel a minute. When she returns, the first thing she says is, "let's go hunt tributes."

We do find a tribute, after only an hour. Hanah from District Seven is high up in an oak tree, out of Jewel and Pesik's reach. I on the other hand, am light enough to go up there. Then I see it. Small lumps that, to the untrained eye, look like tree bark. But years of training tell me it's Terannas.

"Guys," I say, quietly, "back away from the tree. Now." And they obey because of the steely, hollow quality of my voice. Once we are out of earshot, but not out of sight, Jewel asks,

"Why?"

"Because," I explain, my voice low, "did you guys see those lumps on the tree?" they both nod, saying that yes, they did. "Well," I continue, "those weren't pieces of bark. They were the homes of mutts called Terannas. A deadly mix of termites and piranhas, Terannas are bugs four inches wide that can breathe on both land and in water. They can bite through bone easier than a banana. And if they hear you, they assume you are their enemy. So they eat you. I don't know how Hanah got into the tree without the bugs noticing, but Terannas are blind and numb, so I guess it is possible."

Pesik says, "Let's go back."

"But be very, very quiet," Jewel adds in a whisper.

We creep back to the tree, and I'm feeling very hopeful until Pesik snaps a branch.

The insects converge onto us, having targeted us as their enemies. With no extra material for coverage, such as packs, I know that all I can do is run. So I do. I grab Pesik's hand, and pull him with me. I can see him holding on to Jewel as the three of us race away through the trees.

I know Terannas don't wander more than four yards away from their home tree, so after we run a while, I pant out, "Okay, we lost them."

We hear a voice in the distance. "Hanah," it says, "Hanah, I brought some fo-ahh!" the tribute has been targeted by the insects. We can see her form, it is most definitely a girl, collapse, her skin strip away from her. Hanah, oddly enough, stays silent. Then, she scales down the tree, making no noise, as a cannon sounds for her lost partner. Then it clicks. Hanah, District Seven, lumber. She probably knows Terannas like the back of her palm. The image of the other girl, most likely in alliance with Hanah, being stripped of skin makes me want to curl up into a ball and cry, but I can't. Because it is at that moment that Jewel says,

"Um, guys? I think they got my finger."

Pesik and I whirl around to see Jewel on the ground, rocking like a small child, cradling a stump where her finger ought to be. Its gushing blood, and I know that we have no medical supplies, so this is the moment when we really begin to need our sponsors.

And sure enough, a pot of cream lands in a parachute at Jewel's feet. Since she obviously can't open in, I do, with shaking hands. I hold the pot while Pesik helps dip Jewel's fingers into the lotion. She gasps, and all the tension leaves her face. The bones in her hand are knitting themselves back together, the skin sealing itself over the new frame. But Jewel is weak, and Horace is probably in control of the cornucopia. So, we find a nice, Teranna-free spot, and take watch with Pesik while Jewel rests. He turns to me, his face solemn. Before he can speak, the anthem sounds. The only faces in the sky are Azure and Honey, who I guess was Hanah's ally. I suppose the forest is working out pretty well for Hanah. I can't say the same for myself. I'm glad Jewel is asleep. She's already in enough pain without seeing her district partner's face projected across the sky.


	9. Arena days 4-7

Ch. 9- Arena days 4 through 7

I wake with a start. I don't remember drifting off! I see Jewel's smiling face, as she explains, "I saw you were asleep, so I let Pesik sleep too. A cannon went off, but I don't know whose."

Then, Pesik's voice cuts through my early morning dreariness. "Guys, somebody is here."

We whirl around, Pesik with a machete, Jewel with a knife, me with a sword, and soon we find ourselves back to back with each other, ready for a fight. Then, Horace, Levan, and Petunia burst through the bushes and pounce on us. I had forgot all about Levan and Petunia. I feel so stupid. But no time for that now. Levan charges me, and without breaking a sweat, I catch the hook punch she was throwing at my face. I hold her tight with my right hand as my left arm comes up and breaks her elbow. She screams, and pulls out a knife I hadn't seen on her belt. She slashes it at my face, but I duck. It cuts off about half of my hair, niches my ear, and the handle bruises my cheek badly. I throw a thrusting kick at Levan's ribs, which sends her sprawling. She pops up and comes in again, a hook punch with her other hand, but this time she has a knife. I catch the punch, but my right side is much clumsier, and the knife digs into my arm. I scream as I break her other arm, grab her knife, and toss it in Petunia's direction. That causes her to duck right onto Jewel's blade. A cannon fires. I could finish off Levan right now, but then a sudden realization hits me. I'm fifteen! I can't do this. I can't. I can't. I just can't. I turn away. Now Pesik and Jewel are fighting Horace. Levan is on the ground, on the verge of passing out from pain, so I run over to join them, and Pesik, who is barely holding Horace off as it is, looks over at me. That is his big mistake. Horace takes advantage of his momentary distraction and runs his spear through Pesik's chest. Everyone stops. A cannon fires. Horace turns on his heel and runs. I collapse.

"No! Not you also, Spera!" Jewel exclaims, "You can't die as well!"

I manage a grin. "I'm not going to die. Just, I got hit with a knife and it's bleeding pretty hard. Do you have the cream with you?"

Jewel falters. "No, Horace stole it."

I grab Pesik's socks, and wrap them around the wound. The bleeding is slowing, but I'm pretty weak. I can't sit up, none the less walk. So as I rest, Jewel spends the day trying to find food. She tries, to her credit, but all we have by nightfall is a handful of edible fungi that Jewel swears isn't poison. Even so, I make her eat the first bite. It seems okay, so I have some. The taste is bad and the texture is worse, but food is food, so I swallow it down. The anthem plays. Pesik, Sylvia, and Petunia's faces show. I wonder what, or who, got to Sylvia. I remember her volunteering for that little girl, her sister, and I get a funny feeling in my stomach.

It's been four days since we landed in the arena. It seems like eternity.

"Who else is left?" I ask.

Jewel's face contorts as she tries to remember. "Um," she says, "You, me, Horace, Levan, Hanah, and Regan."

I nod. We can't keep this alliance much longer. But with Horace out there, we need each other. I know that. She knows that.

Jewel's face contorts in confusion. "Were did Levan go?" she asks.

I don't want to tell her that I couldn't kill her, and I don't see Levan, so I say, "I broke both her arms, but she got away." Jewel nods, clearly displeased.

With both of us mourning our district partners, nursing wounds, we kill two days doing nothing but finding and eating food. Then, on the seventh day in the arena, we arise to a sizzling sound.

Fire. I know that sound. "Run!" I scream, but Jewel is already going.

"This way!" she screams, sprinting toward the cornucopia, which is where the fire is headed.

"No!" I yell, "Go to the right, not straight ahead!"

"You're wrong!" Jewel shouts back, and as I go right, away from the flames, yet not toward their target, I know that our alliance has just been broken.

I realize something. I am not the fire's target. A memory tugs at my mind, and I struggle to remember. The second day of training, at lunch. Horace. He let slip his fear of fire. The gamemakers probably heard him, the fool. So, if I can get around the flames, I will not be pursued. Part of my jacket falls off, and I watch it drag behind me, fall into the fire, and when I pull it out, it isn't marked! The jacket is fireproof! I pull it over my face, back, and chest, and run faster. I spot a waterfall in the distance. About ten feet from the water, the firewall seems to end. So, I head over there. Of course! They can't kill all of us, those deaths would so not be bloody enough. So they give us an escape route that also brings us closer together. I dart through the gap, and slump down against a rock. I'm exhausted, and the smoke got to my lungs. I keel over and retch and retch until there is nothing left in me. Then I hear a cannon. I've been in the arena a week, and nineteen tributes are dead. I can easily take out at least four of the remaining ones, depending on who just died. Then, a branch snaps and I whirl around. It's Regan. I don't want to kill him, he's only thirteen, but I can't win if I don't.

"I'll give you two seconds to run," I hiss, "then, I'm coming after you."

Oddly, Regan doesn't bolt like I expect him to. He smiles a happy, all-knowing smile and says, "I never had a chance at this thing anyway. Since you are obviously not going to kill me, I better do it myself." And before I have a chance to do or say anything, to process what is about to happen, Regan turns on his heel and walks straight into the fire. I want to scream, but the smog burns my throat. Another cannon fires. Then I do hear a scream. One so full of fear, I know it can only belong to Horace. And then, I realize what they are doing. They will let us all kill each other, then, when only one of us is left, they will stop the flames and send us out to Horace, who will be so scared, he will be insane. That will make an amazing finale, now won't it?

It must be dusk, because although the fire keeps raging, the meadow and waterfall still fire-free, the anthem plays. There are two faces tonight, our seventh night here. First is Levan. I guess her having two broken arms didn't help her in the fire. Or maybe Horace went insane and killed her. Next is Regan. The anthem plays again, and the projection disappears. Then I hear a moaning sound.


	10. Finale

Please comment! This is my first one, so I really need feedback!

*I don't own the Hunger Games!*

Ch. 10- Finale

It's Jewel. She barely escaped the flames, she says, but the smoke in her lungs is too much. I hold her hand as she suffocates. "I should have gone with you." She says, but I reassure her that what she did was okay, but Jewel is no fool. She knows she's dying. Still, she listens to me reassure her, and when the cannon sounds, a solitary hot tear falls down my face. Such a waste. Jewel didn't deserve to die. Such a waste. Neither did Levan or Azure or Pesik or Regan or Honey or Sylvia or any of them! They died because of what some idiots did seventy years ago.

Then I have a reality check. Right now, I need to focus on getting out of the arena, then I can do whatever I want. There are three of us left. Me, Horace, and Hanah. Again. Hanah's death will be such a waste of a young heart. I just hope I'm not at the offending end of the sword.

I manage to get a few hours of sleep, but hunger is taking its toll, and after two full days of sitting where the fire can't reach me, I start to get hungry.

An Earth-shattering roar rips through the arena. I run up the meadow, and I can see through the smoke Horace and Hanah, locked in combat. Well, not quite. Hanah is backed against a tree, desperately trying to dodge Horace's blows that he makes with both his spear, and his fists.

Time seems to slow down. I run towards them, but then freeze. I watch as one of Horace's powerful fists collides with Hanah's ribcage. She doubles over, gasping. Another blow to the head, and it's over. I watch the light leave her eyes, her sway in the spot for a moment, then fall sideways to the ground, like a tree that has been cut down. A cannon booms. The flames seem to evaporate, leaving a scorched arena. Scorched, but no longer deadly.

I think to ambush Horace, but it's too late. I hesitated too long. He sees me and charges me. If this was a contest of brute strength, Horace would win, but it's not. The first rule that we learn at the academy is "be smart". So as Horace closes the gap between us, I run towards the waterfalls. Then, at the last possible second, I sidestep him, and he slips on the wet rocks and falls to the ground. When I rush him, he springs up and puts me in a choke hold. I fervently try to get out, but his grip is to strong. The world is getting dim, and a voice echoes in the back of my mind. "Your head is stronger than their chin."

Sometime, over three years of training, we did an entire week learning all about chokes. For the first time, I couldn't do something the academy taught me! So one of the instructors gave me this odd bit of information, in case I needed it.

I yank my arms up, loosening his grip, and then rush forward, slamming the top of my skull into the weak part of his chin. He flips around and falls to the ground. I dive onto him, and the two of us are brawling by the water. It's just like a wrestling match, I tell myself, it just to happens to be life or death. My muscle memory kicks in. He tries to force his fist to my nose, but I grab it, and, with my knife, open a gash on his wrist. He is at my mercy now, and he is becoming steadily bloodier by the minute.

"End it," he whispers, so I do. I was trained for this, I have to do it. Then I'll win. So I end it. I pull out my sword and end it.

A cannon fires and I scream. The rational part of me tells me that it's okay, now I'm safe. But the rest of me is convinced that the voice saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, our Victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games, Spera Okenwitz!" is really a mutt. So I want to scream and claw at another tribute, but there are none left, so I scream and claw at myself. And a hovercraft comes down, and I'm running from it, running back to where it's safe, but then I remember that nowhere is safe so I just sit down and let the hovercraft pick me up.

There is a woman at the top. She smiles a sweet, sappy, capitol smile, and sticks a needle in my arm. The world goes black.


	11. Victory

*not owning the Hunger Games!*

PLEASE COMMENT!

Ch. 11- Victory

I wake up feeling happy and well rested. Then, I realize that the bed is too soft to be a cot from the academy. My eyes pop open, and I remember everything. My breathing starts to get heavy and rapid again until they have no choice but to sedate me.

When I awake a second time, I'm in a different, much smaller room. The close walls make me feel safe, secure. But then the door opens and Enobaria walks in.

"How are you?" she asks, her face a mask of expressions, "We're glad you're finally awake."

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"Four days. Rest now, tomorrow we'll prep you for the recap of the Games."

At the mention of the recap, I begin to tremble. Enobaria says I'll be fine, then leaves me to rest. I drift off into sleep.

The next day I am woken up by my prep team, who are positively quivering with excitement. They're thrilled to have a victor, and even more thrilled about their new social status. They give me a full body polish, and I see scars on my arms and chest and face that I'm not sure how I got.

Whippany walks in, and smiles at me. "Congratulations," she says, "now let's talk about your dress. You have mainly been seen in grays and blacks, so let's go for bright, victor-colors." And with that, she dramatically pulls a pretty purple thing out of a bag. It's a nice purple, not too deep but not too light, with a fitted smooth top, and ballooned skirt made of silk. The skirt fades between deep purple, and light lavender. I wear a small, silver chain, and the outfit is complete. Throw on silver, sparkly hairspray, and I look pretty good. I have scars everywhere, my cheeks are hollow, and there are bags under my eyes, but my prep team is amazing and they manage to make me look as healthy as possible, given the circumstances. There are tremors in my hands, but there is nothing my prep team or Whippany can do about that.

Enobaria comes in to escort me behind the stage. The last time I stood here, it was with twenty three others who all thought they could win. Now they are all dead. I start to shake.

The curtain rises, and the sound of applause rushes to my ears. Caesar Flickerman's voice rings out, saying, "Please welcome, Spera Okenwitz!" and the crowd roars its approval. I take a deep breath, force a smile, and sit down. The lights dim, and a huge screen unfolds. The program will last three hours. They will be three of the worst hours of my life.

It starts with the anthem, then goes to the reapings. District Two is shown in full, but we just get flashes of the other districts. Cut straight to the opening ceremonies, and again, we see everyone but it's me they focus on. They flash my picture next to a number ten. The interviews from me and my allies are shown, not the whole thing of course, and we barely see anybody else. Then the games.

They begin with a large sweeping view of the arena, then the gong sounds. They show every death at every angle. I look sick and twisted as I allow Raymond to run into my blade. Then, they skip over our sorting supplies and head straight to us finding Trink and Kaitlyn. They show the flood scene from different perspectives, which would be cool, if it was someone else's games.

Horace's betrayal is played almost it slow motion. The Terannas are just as gruesome as they were the first time. The fight scene that follows is brutal, and I can hear the capitol cheering as Petunia and Pesik die.

Even the deaths I didn't see are broadcasted. I watch as Sylvia sneaks into Hanah and Honey's old campsite to steal food, only to be eaten alive by Terranas.

The next two days are entirely skipped. Instead, the filmers cut straight to the fire. They play all of it, but I see they skip the part where Regan accuses me of not being able to kill him. Wouldn't want to tarnish a Victor's reputation. This time, I can see what I couldn't in the arena. The screen shows shots of Horace slowly going from brutal, to scared, to insane.

Hanah's death is the worst yet. I want to turn away, but I force myself to keep watching.

The fight between me and Horace is long and drawn out. Looking at it from this view, the "obedient girl from District Two" takes over, and I find my screen self making tons of mistakes that look stupid, but at the time, I saw no other option. I begin to analyze the scene, just like we did at the academy. I know all the kids in District Two will be laughing over my mistakes, but then again, so would I if it was any one but me. I do snicker when I catch Horace taking the full blow of one of my kicks, then try to return the favor. Trumpets sound on the screen, and I am pronounced the victor. To one last round of applause, I exit the stage.

That night, I don't sleep. I spend the hours huddled in a corner of my bed, reliving every minute of the games. Then, at about three in the morning, I tell myself to snap out of it! I'm a Victor from District Two for goodness sakes! I'm supposed to be relishing my victory, not crying over it! So, after a few calming breaths, I imagine going home to an immense celebration, and that lulls me to sleep.

The next day, I spend all day sitting in a chair getting prepped for my interview. It's very boring, so I waste time thinking about my talent. Really, this is what all career Victors have trouble with. We train our whole lives, which doesn't leave much time for our interests. I decide to go with carving. I took a course once on making wooden weapons, and it was fun, and I was good at it, so that's what my talent will be. I only snap back to reality when Whippany comes back in with my dress.

For this getup, my face is plain, no makeup, and Whippany lets me put my hair up in its usual severe ponytail. The outfit is a loose, flowing yellow shirt, and flowing black pants. The whole thing is beautiful, and it makes me look like something from another universe. In my opinion, it's Whippany's best one yet.

Before I can head onto the stage for my post-games interview, Enobaria beckons me to the side.

"Okay," she says, "this is going to be the hardest interview of your life. I know you don't want to be thrilled right now, but, even though you're a victor, the audience still needs entertaining." I nod. Her message may not be clear, but I understand what she is saying. The games never end.

I walk out onto the stage, my head held high like my mother always tells me to. The audience is going wild, because a proud, fit, new victor is one of their favorite things. It's crazy that, in less than three weeks, I stood here, excited about the games.

Caesar, still dressed in his bright yellow, welcomes me, and I have a seat.

"Well Spera," he begins, "Let's start with the obvious question. You just won the Hunger Games! How does it feel?"

I think about it, then respond, "Let's see, Caesar, I'm nothing short of thrilled to be heading home to my district, and it's great to think I made them proud, but really, I just can't wait to get home to my family and friends."

"You were so cocky before the games," Caesar says, "Why so humble now?"

_Because I just saw twenty three kids die, _I want to say, but I can't. So I simply grin and say, "Before the games, it is important to believe in yourself. Now, I've proven to me and everybody else that I'm awesome, so I don't need to rub it in everyone else's faces."

Giant laugh from the audience.

"Now, let's talk about your alliances. What would you say to the family and friends of Jewel, your ally from District One?"

I really don't want to answer this one, but I do. "I would tell them that Jewel fought well and they should be proud of her."

Caesar nods. He asks me questions about Pesik, Azure, Horace, Levan, and everybody else I came in contact with. I see he steers clear of Regan though. I'm glad, because the truth is, I don't think I could have killed him. After allies comes my strategy, injuries, and weapons. Talking about my kills is hard, but since so many were taken out by natural forces this year, my list wasn't too long. But I'm relieved when Caesar says, "Alright Spera, we have time for one last question. What would you say to anyone who, inspired by your performance, is going to volunteer for the games at a younger age than expected next year?"

That's a hard question. "I would say, it you are ready, go for it, but just because I was, doesn't mean you will be ready to be a Victor at age fifteen."

Caesar smiles, and yells, "Ladies and gentlemen, Spera Okenwitz, Victor of the forty seventh Hunger Games!"

I smile and exit the stage to the Earth-shattering roar of the crowd.


	12. Home

Ch. 12-Home

Three days later, I am deemed well enough to go home. I take a train back, and enjoy the luxuries of the capitol one last time- one last time, that is, before the victory tour.

Once we begin to enter District Two, I step out onto an outdoor platform built into the train, and wait for the crowds. We start to ride past houses, and people come outside and cheer, throw flowers, and chant my name. I see people I recognize, and I wave to them all. Then, we arrive outside the academy. The older kids scream and chant my name, while the new twelve year olds just look at me in awe. We pull up at the Justice Building. It is procedure in District Two for the victor to give a homecoming speech. I step out onto the veranda and the crowd cheers again. I give a little speech about being glad to be home, and bringing honor to the district. I spot my family in the crowd, and my heart swells. I exit the veranda to a roar of applause.

The following weeks are a blur. A huge celebration, to which the entire district attends. Parcel Day. We are well fed in District Two, but we rarely see the delicacies before us such as beef and chocolate. My favorite was the day I visited the academy a month later with the other victors. Every month, one of the victors gives a speech to the kids, and I am given the honor. The kids know me, so doing it is most exciting.

My family settles home in Victor's Village. Unlike victors in most districts, we have neighbors, some with siblings, like Myerc and Tasb. I visit with my friends, thanking Napi for the ring. She was thrilled I chose it to be my token, even though I put it on and promptly forgot about it. It will be all the rage in the capitol next year. I focus on wood carving, and even volunteer to teach hand –to- hand combat classes at the academy. Many nights, I wake up screaming as I watch Hanah or Honey or Pesik or Azure or Jewel or even Kaitlyn or Trink or Raymond or Vinnia or Petunia or Horace die. Even if I played a role in some of their deaths, it still gives me nightmares, watching them die. But I know there is nothing I can do. So I live with it, and make the best of it. I am Spera, Victor of the forty seventh Hunger Games, and this is my story.

I hope you liked it! Remember, this is my first one, so I would really like suggestions and reviews!

*I don't own the Hunger Games*


	13. AN- Please Read!

Hey everyone, if anybody is reading this, I have a couple ideas that I would like your imput on.

I could write an alternative story from another tribute from Spera's games point of view

I can write about Spera mentoring

I will write about Spera during the rebellion/war

I can write from any other character's point of view (i.e. Spera's friends, family, mentors, stylists)

Anything else you can think of.

Please PM or comment any ideas or requests to me. Don't forget to review on this actual story as well!

*Don't own HG*

*Go Hogwarts*


End file.
